


【佑灰】Poppy Cake

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fork and Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: 是fork&cake宇宙设定 私设超多
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【佑灰】Poppy Cake

**Author's Note:**

> 是fork&cake宇宙设定 私设超多

<  
可是爱能战胜一切。

<  
全圆佑被队长叫走时其实心里已经有了底。

到房间后才发现尹净汉也在，他抿了抿唇，忽然又有些七上八下。

“所以，你为什么要一直躲着俊尼呢？”

他听见崔胜哲这样问。

能脱口而出的答案有很多。全圆佑在心里思量再思量，最终还是决定开诚布公。

“我是个fork。”

他看到崔胜哲眉头骤地一紧，自嘲似的笑了笑。下半句话甚至都不用他说出口，屋里的三个人心里都有数，文俊辉就是那个致命的cake。

<  
全圆佑发现自己是个fork的时候，队伍才出道不算久。

最开始也只是食欲减退，他没觉得有什么异常，毕竟在繁忙的行程下见到流水化的盒饭提不起胃口是一件很是寻常的事。寻常到他甚至没想过去问问其他成员的想法。

直到他发现对一切美食都失去了大快朵颐的欲望时，才觉出了自己的不对劲。

这么小的几率，不会降临在我身上吧？

他侥幸想着。趁着行程结束偷偷溜去了网吧，迟钝了许久后在键盘上敲敲打打下了“如何判定你是一个fork”这种没什么脑子的问题，然后对照着症状一条条看下来，一秒比一秒更心惊。

好像没有办法安慰自己了，全圆佑心里想。

但好在周围没有出现cake。他靠在网吧的电竞椅上，混乱的安抚慌乱的心。

<  
大概老天就是想和他开玩笑吧。

几周后的队内聚餐定在了一家自助餐厅。全圆佑来的晚了些，落座时周围人基本都拿好了自己的餐食。他挨着同龄亲故坐下来，边转身把背包挎在椅子后面边吐槽，“是谁这么不亏待自己，还要在吃饭前先吃一块芝士蛋糕垫肚子？”

转头才发现大家都莫名其妙地盯着他。

李知勋奇怪的瞥他一眼，“你是不是脑子不太好使，这家餐厅根本就不供应芝士蛋糕啊。”

不可能。

全圆佑几乎脱口而出，又在下一秒咬住了舌头。

他明明就闻到了一股诱人的芝士蛋糕香味，蓬松又软糯，勾着他的馋虫恨不得下一秒就吞吃入腹。

他很久都没有这种胃口了。

全圆佑跌跌撞撞地站起身，在目睹队友关切的眼神后又冷静下来，抬手示意自己要去拿餐。只是一路都没法认真思考，一个线团拽着一个线团，拽的他脑子发胀。

这么浓郁的芝士蛋糕香气，那就只有一个可能，cake就是他的队友。

最糟糕的情况出现了。

<  
这句话似乎说早了些。

Cake就是文俊辉。

这才能匹配的上这句话。

最糟糕的情况出现了。

<  
文俊辉是谁？

是他的队友，是他的crush，是他长长久久的爱恋来源。

全圆佑一直没有和其他人提起过他喜欢文俊辉这件事。本来这就是属于他自己的秘密，告诉了谁他都怕打搅了这份隐秘。

只是嘴巴藏得住，眼睛藏不了。

他望向他的眼神是那么的爱意撕扯，只一瞥都怕融化柔情。

出道前能光明正大腻在一起的时刻不算少数，在摄像头底下耀武扬威的宣示主权也足够暗喜。文俊辉明白不了不要紧，他总爱惯着他，盼着他慢慢长大，永远也不晓得避嫌才好。

可是这个玩笑是不是开的太大了一点？

<  
全圆佑开始躲着文俊辉。

不止在镜头前，镜头后也是如此。十三个人的队列，他偏要挑离文俊辉最远的对角线站。看见他抬脚往自己方向走时就退后两步，在他走到面前时就转身和旁边的队友聊天。

离我远一点吧，俊尼。

全圆佑努力压制着本能欲望，心里期盼文俊辉能看懂他的暗示，只是午夜梦回时唇齿留香着芝士蛋糕味，每每都让他猩红了眼梦醒后恨不得吞吃入腹。

不行，真的不行。

他全靠理智苦苦支撑，避让文俊辉的行为愈发明显，恨不得划出一条银河让两人永不相见。

可哪里能做到呢？

他真的很喜欢文俊辉，在得知他是cake后这份喜欢不减反增。没有活动时全圆佑就窝在宿舍里补觉，梦见文俊辉靠近他小声说，“没关系的”。梦见他用舌尖掳走文俊辉脸颊上的泪水，甜腻的满足一切食欲，还梦见他覆在文俊辉身上，亲吻着贯穿他。

全圆佑清醒后怔愣了半晌，后知后觉的掏出手机查找关键词，才意识到原来对于fork来说，性欲是可以等同于食欲的。

<  
全圆佑抬起头，看见崔胜哲依旧紧锁着眉头，似乎是想组织语言。

尹净汉却抢先一步开了口，“你先出去一下好不好，我想和圆佑单独谈谈。”

谈什么？有什么可谈的？全圆佑心里想着，却还是没逃过和尹净汉的一对一谈话。

在尹净汉面前好像真的很难说谎，全圆佑迎上他的眼眸时这样想。

最终还是忍不住先开了口，“我不想让俊尼受伤害。”

全圆佑低头避开了视线，不知道自己在期待怎样的回复。

而尹净汉只是轻轻叹了口气，反问道，“你有没有想过这样他受到的伤害会更大？”

怎么可能？

全圆佑下意识想反驳，却在尹净汉说出下一句话时自动消了音。

他听见尹净汉说，“他喜欢你。”

<  
他应当给予怎样的回复呢？全圆佑不知道。

应该是要开心的吧，喜欢的人也喜欢自己，这种双向暗恋的戏码永远为人艳羡。

可是现在的情况又好像不太适用于此。

全圆佑只觉得脑子一团乱麻，扯不出一个无辜的线头。

不要喜欢我了，这样好不好？

他混沌的想着，只想给自己的爱人求一个宽恕。

<  
我是个恶魔啊。

你不应当喜欢我的。

你应该自由自在的，永远不要长大，永远不要知道情为何物，心碎从何而起。

<  
文俊辉又怎么会不知道他在想什么呢？

就像fork会意识到自己是fork一样，文俊辉也在某一天突然就意识到自己是个cake。

这还挺让人害怕的，不是吗？毕竟cake的命运一向是被捕杀，被吞噬。

可是当他知道全圆佑是fork的时候，他突然感觉到前所未有的放松。

按理说这并不应该啊。

翻遍所有的问答都不该有这样一个答案，但是文俊辉就是笃定了自己的答案，我喜欢他，如果是他，我愿意坦然接受所有结局。

被吞吃入腹也没关系的。

文俊辉悄悄的想，如果是被爱人吞吃入腹，这是不是算得上是一件浪漫的事。

<  
文俊辉把这样的想法和尹净汉说过，理所当然的被重重敲了脑袋。哥哥翻着手机找出了一大堆血腥的图片，伸到文俊辉面前闷闷地说“你看，这就是大多数cake的下场。”

说不害怕是不可能的，文俊辉蹦到尹净汉怀里搂住他的肩膀，最后还是忍不住喃喃地说，“可是圆佑不会是这样的人吧。”

尹净汉按了锁屏，揽过文俊辉的肩，沉默了许久还是顺着他开了口，“嗯，圆佑不会是这样的人。”

<  
全圆佑还是没有躲过文俊辉。

他看着他的小男孩站在他面前，故作镇定的和他说，“我知道你是fork了。”又在下一秒破了功，闪烁着眼神问，“你不会吃掉我，对吧？”

言外之意又格外的明显，“我这么喜欢你，你不许吃掉我。”

全圆佑又怎么能听不懂？

他把小男孩搂紧怀中，压抑着芝士蛋糕发散的诱惑，哑着嗓子说，“好，我不会吃掉你。”

却在下一秒忍不住脱口而出，“那你要不要和我在一起？”

他看着男孩睁大眼睛凑上前，交换了个深吻后才后知后觉的明了他的意思。

<  
那就不准再逃开了。

全圆佑转身把他按进床铺中，空气中传来的蛋糕香味几乎令他失控，可最终还是抑制住了。

他几乎把嘴唇咬出血印，慢慢地征求他的同意，又在得到允许的下一秒深深探入。

是罂粟吗？全圆佑失神地想。又转而去寻找他的唇瓣，摩挲着按捺下无声尖叫。

我真的好爱你。

全圆佑勾上他的指尖一根根攥紧，用快感抵御饥饿的食欲。

文俊辉也跟着颤栗，舌尖抵上他的缠绵，满腔满血传递着同样的信息，“我真的很爱你。”

甚至更甚。

“吃掉我也没关系。”

“我依旧爱你如初。”


End file.
